Incapaz de Abandonarla
by Lost Jigsaw
Summary: 'Nunca se soltó de su mano y la acompañó hasta que tuvieron que llevar su cuerpo para prepararlo para la sepultura. Sólo hasta ese momento había dejado de tomar su mano fría'


Holaa a todo el mundo :) hoy vengo con un Sasusaku donde **NO** hay **romance**, si no un tema más tratable como la amistad, la familiaridad y el respeto o algo así. Realmente siempre quise escribir un fic como este y después de haber estado escuchando como 100 veces (y tal vez un poco más) la canción_ 'Here Without You'_ me dije que estaba perfecta para inspirarme y finalmente salió.

Tal vez la historia es _un poco cliché_ o ya se ha visto, pero es algo que realmente deseaba escribir, por una vez, pensar en las cosas son un poco diferentes, pero no en un toque demasiado fantasioso como para hacer que nazca un amor como de los que me gustan sobre esta pareja.

En fin.

**Clasificado T** por las escenas rojas leves... creo. simplemente _por precaución_.

.

**Espero les guste este One-Shot hecho con un poco de 3 Doors Down, el calor de la noche y con el olor de la salsa de taco impregnado en la nariz :) aquí va mi historia.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y prefiero dejarlo así corto, porque si no estaría dando un montón de explicaciones como por ejemplo que si fuera mío Itachi estaría vivo y... cosas por el estilo :)

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

**Incapaz de abandonarla**  
_by: Nightfire.e_

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sakura

No es que no lo supiera. Él lo sabía perfectamente, que lo ocultara era algo totalmente diferente. Aquella muchacha era _especial_ para él, desde hace mucho tiempo. En aquella época cuando eran gennins, aún en el momento en que había intentado atravesarla con su espada y los rayos, cuando volvió a la aldea y ahora.

Era importante para él, no mantenía el mismo tipo de lazo que mantenía con Naruto, por supuesto que no, le resultaba insulso y retorcido el sólo hecho de imaginarse discutir y pelear con la pelirrosa como lo hacía con el _Dobe_ ese. Su lazo era diferente.

Para él, Sakura era algo tan simple, pero tan complicado y profundo a la vez, pero que podía ser fácilmente descrito en una sóla palabra. Haruno Sakura para él... era su **amiga**.

_Amiga_... para muchos el resultado podía tener varios significados, pero para él esa palabra era tan sagrada y especial como lo era recordar el valor de su difunto hermano, Itachi. La palabra _Amigo_ no era vacía para él, resultaba mucho más complejo que cualquier palabra. Dentro de esa palabra se encontraban tantas emociones que cuando pensaba en ellas terminaban mareándolo y sorprendiéndolo cada día más de las nuevas que se sumaban.

La amistad, el amor, la lealtad, la complicidad, la justicia, el cariño, la preocupación y tantas más... eso significaba Sakura para él, aparte de formar parte de su familia. Era como su hermana.

Sasuke (reconoce él mismo) había sentido una sensación de infinita tristeza cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás podría corresponder el sentimiento que le profesaba con tanta pasión, ella, que aún después de tantos años seguía amándolo, cuidándolo y velaba por él en cada misión... aun cuando ya no eran un equipo y todos habían sido separados por sus obligaciones Jounin y Anbu.

Pero ella había comprendido. Joder. Sólo había sonreído, se había acercado a él y le había abrazado casi aplastándole las costillas con su fuerza sobre humana y le había dicho algo que simplemente hacía que su corazón latiera enternecido y sorprendido por la magnífica persona que podía ser esta chica que alguna vez llamó _molestia_.

_"No importa si no me amas como yo quiero Sasuke-kun, que tú estés aquí con nosotros y que seas feliz es más que suficiente para mi"_

Cuando oyó esas palabras finalmente había abierto los ojos y había podido observar con claridad a la verdadera Haruno Sakura. Una chica... no, una mujer que con el paso del tiempo había madurado como todos, pero conservaba esa inocencia en los ojos que hechizaba a cualquiera. Había superado sus expectativas en cuanto a habilidades. Le había demostrado que había dejado de ser débil, lo había igualado a él y a Naruto, ganándose su respeto una vez más.

Pero definitivamente lo que había pasado ahora, su lealtad... su preocupación y su devoción a él como uno de sus seres queridos la había orillado a la situación en la que estaba ahora.

A sólo escasos minutos de la muerte

-I-Iré a buscar a Ino -dijo cuando vio el charco de sangre que comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo menudo, todo magullado y quemado.

-No, por favor -dijo Sakura con dificultad y luego sonrió con resignación y diversión- vamos, Sasuke, tú y yo sabemos que no aguantaré hasta que llegue

Sasuke miró atemorizado todas sus múltiples heridas por sus brazos, piernas y rostro, mirando especialmente la peor de todas, en su pecho observaba el profundo y largo corte de una espada, el cuál el mismo había retirado a petición de la muchacha.

**.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-****.-.-.-.-.**

-Te desangrarás -le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, arrodillado a su lado.

-Vamos, Sasuke, soy una ninja médico... puedo controlar con mi chakra la emorragia -le dijo con dificultad- sácala.

Sasuke la miró con la mandíbula apretada, inseguro, pero al final lo hizo y arrancó de golpe la espada. Se tensó cuando la oyó gemir adolorida y abrió los ojos asustado cuando vio su sonrisa satisfecha junto con la cantidad de sangre que salía a borbotones de su pecho.

_Mintió_

******.-.-.-.-.-**End Flash Back-**.-.-.-.-.**

-Sakura... déjame ir -pidió intentando que dejara de agarrarlo del pantalón- tiene que estar cerca, a unos 600 metros como máximo, si me apuro... tal vez pueda-

-Cállate

El pelinegro miró hacia los lados con el rostro compungido cuando de su pequeña boca salían grandes cantidades de sangre mezclada con su saliva.

-Estas hablando tanto como Naruto-baka –dijo momentos después intentando burlarse, pero su voz salió en apenas un murmullo.

Él no respondió intentando pensar en qué hacer para detener la sangre. En silencio y con las manos temblándole como a una niña asustadiza cortó parte de su camiseta, con el trozo de tela presionó fuertemente su pecho haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera la boca gimiendo de dolor.

Todo era su culpa

Su culpa.

Si no hubiera sido por él, ella no estaría así.

Hace un día una batalla se estaba librando en Konoha y un montón de ninjas renegados, junto con aldeas poco conocidas habían atentado contra la aldea, pues esta aldea había adquirido poder y gloria en todos los países que simplemente era detestada por todos aquellos quienes no eran sus aliados. Pronto se habían estado moviendo para atacarla, pero Konoha tenía informantes y aliados, así que cuando la invasión comenzó, ya estaba preparada y estaban ganando la batalla.

Una más de muchas que habían venido después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Iba todo tan bien...

******.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back-**.-.-.-.-.**

-_El este ya está despejado_ -anunció la voz de Shikamaru por el transmisor, tan perezosa como siempre.

-_Aquí estamos acabando con todo_ -dijo la voz de Sakura por el transmisor.

A unos metros de ella, Sasuke peleaba con un grupo de seis ninja encapuchados. No representaban pelea alguna para él.

-_No pensé que esto fuera tan fácil_ -añadió Sasuke por su comunicador.

-_No te confíes, Uchiha_ -se unió a la 'charla' el Hyuuga- _ellos pueden descubrir tu punto débil_.

-_Hmph, yo no tengo puntos débiles_ -respondió Sasuke altanero y molesto por el comentario.

-¿Eso crees? -dijo burlonamente uno de los ninja con los que peleaba, que lo había escuchado- pues parece que si.

Sasuke se tensó cuando vio el objetivo del ninja. A unos metros, él se dirigía hacia Sakura con espada en mano dispuesta a insertar el arma en su carne. Sasuke intentó gritar y advertirle, pero la pelirrosa ya lo había visto venir y fácilmente lo despachó con una sorpresiva patada que lo alejó varios metros del campo de batalla.

El pelinegro suspiró aliviado.

-¡Sasuke! -el grito de Sakura lo alertó.

_'Mierda, ya es tarde'_ pensó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al ninja frente a él.

Pero Sakura fue más rápida. Vio en cámara lenta como el ninja hacía unos sellos y aparecía una espada gigante, que se veía temeraria y cuando la punta se elevó hasta mirar directo al cielo lleno de nubes grises, se lanzó en una carrera veloz hasta Sasuke ayudada por su chakra para aumentar su velocidad, entonces, sin poder hacer unos sellos, optó por lo que estaba más a su alcance.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca que después soltó un quejido cuando la espada fue retorcida dentro de su carne.

Sasuke la miraba incrédulo. De pronto un conocido carmesí se coló a sus ojos y con frialdad destrozó a todos los ninja que quedaban en la batalla, dándole especial atención al tipo de la espada. Cuando hubo acabado, su respiración estaba agitada y todo él estaba tenso, con la sangre corriéndole por las venas como lava. Tomó su espada enterrada en la yugular del último ninja y la guardó sin limpiarla en su funda. Cuando volteó buscando a su amiga, la descubrió en el suelo, gimiendo aún con la espada enterrada en ella.

-Sakura...

******.-.-.-.-.-**End Flash Back-**.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora todo estaba en silencio, él sólo oía los propios latidos de su corazón y la errática respiración desacompasada de la pelirrosa en el suelo. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos y mantenía una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lo peor de todo es que él no podía hacer nada.

Se sentía inútil, se sentía inútil e impotente.

La miró fijamente, viéndola escupir casi sin que se notase, más sangre. Sasuke tomó su mano, fría y helada, mientras dejaba de arrodillarse y se sentaba por completo a su lado.

Esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Lo mínimo

Acompañarla.

Estar a su lado... _hasta el final_.

La vio enfocar su mirada jade en sus ojos y se hundió en ellos, descubriendo su gratitud.

-Sasuke -susurró.

-No hables

-¿Sabes? -lentamente sus ojos dejaron de mirarlo para observar el cielo oscuro nublado, la amenaza de lluvia se olía en el aire- siempre tenía miedo de morir... sola

El corazón de Sasuke se encogió y se obligó a mantener los ojos bien abiertos y no pestañear.

-Cuando me imaginaba que moría... pensaba que sería cuando fuera una... una anciana -se tomó unos segundos en los cuales tuvo que toser para no atragantarse con su propia sangre- cuando... cuando ya hubiera tenido hijos, nietos y todos ellos ya... ya serían ninja de K-Konoha -se quedó en silencio varios segundos antes de continuar- pero... p-pero me ale-alegro de no... es-estar sola

A estas alturas Sakura tenía el rostro contraído por el dolor que le implicaba sollozar, Sasuke sintió cuando la primera lagrima que cayó de su ojo le quemaba la piel.

-Tsk, deja de hablar, no te abandonaré... no te dejaré... sola

-Sasuke...

-¿Qué? -susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Gracias...

Un rugido lo estremeció y miró el cielo en el momento justo en que una lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. El cielo se iluminó. De pronto sintió un peso extra en su muñeca, al mirar hacia abajo, Sakura lo contemplaba con una sonrisa, mas sus ojos carecían del brillo característico que da la vida.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mezclándose con la lluvia que no aliviaba el dolor ni el escozor de sus ojos.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiéndolos crujir, pero sin importarle mucho lo que pudiese pasar con ellos, apretó la mano de la muchacha entre sus manos y se permitió ser débil una vez más, se permitió sentir abiertamente como un ser humano por esa pérdida tan hermosa, por esa perdida tan subestimada... llena de una luz que ahora estaba extinguida.

Para cuando los demás habían llegado a su posición al no tener noticias de ellos, sólo habían encontrado a Sasuke en silencio, con el cabello sobre el rostro, sin hacer amago de cubrirse de la lluvia que dejaba caer sus gotas despiadadamente como agujas, mientras él estaba aferrado al cuerpo inerte de Sakura Haruno. No se había movido de su posición cuando Naruto se había acercado gritando, llorando y rugiendo, ni cuando Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Tsunade o los demás se habían acercado. Nunca se soltó de su mano y la acompañó hasta que tuvieron que llevar su cuerpo para prepararlo para la sepultura. Sólo hasta ese momento había dejado de tomar su mano fría.

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

_5 años después_

Ese día brillante y cálido, era otro de los tantos aniversarios de Konoha, el día en que habían ganado una de las últimas batallas que había querido arrasar con Konoha. La villa estaba celebrando por todos sus rincones... pero entre varios shinobi, aquel día era un aniversario de una batalla ganada... y de una batalla perdida. Para muchos, la villa se había hecho un lugar menos brillante, menos cálido y más cruel. El día en que _ella_ se había ido y el mismo día en que Uchiha Sasuke salía de su casa desde la madrugada y no regresaba hasta el día después de la celebración.

Para ninguno de esos shinobi era un secreto, que en medio de aquel vacío terreno nuevamente florecido y lleno de vida, él, aún después de tantos años era incapaz de abandonarla.

**.**

**End**

**.**

_reviews? :3_


End file.
